Bleach Test!
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: kelas 2-3 diadakan ujian 100 soal oleh the King of killer..jawaban ngaco bin gaje pun ditulis...RnR...


**Bleach Test**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

* * *

**- Pagi yang tenang dan damai, disebuah sekolah tepatnya dikelas 2-3…para siswa kelas ini akan menghadapi ujian. Kelas yang terkenal dengan julukan kelas 'kumpulan orang gila dan aneh' biasanya selalu keluar kelas dan baru masuk kelas 10 menit setelah bel. Tapi, tidak hari ini..mereka semua gusar dan sibuk + panik karena banyak yang belum belajar. Ada yang membaca buku dengan seksama dll -**

"Eh,eh, Ishida-kun! Ajarin aku yang ini,dong! Aku gak bisa…" manja Inoue pada pacarnya.

"Mana sini! Ooh, ini,sih tinggal dibeginiian aja…" jelas Ishida layaknya guru matematika karena sedang ngajarin pelajaran aljabar. Inoue pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

**"Rukia! Ajarin gw yang ini,dong…!"** pinta Renji yang lari dari kejauhan sambil teriak.

"Adduh!! Pagi-pagi udah berisik! Apaan?" sewot Rukia yang kesal karena dia sedang belajar matematika.

"Ini,nih! Pelajaran bahasa inggris. Gw kan kelewat bego banget sama ni pelajaran…" ucap Renji yang memberikan beberapa buku bahasa inggris.

"Hee, sini! Sini! Gw mah paling jago kalo bahasa Inggris. Tapi, kalo bahasa Jepang lu jangan tanya gw,yak…hoho!" setelah ketawa gaje, Rukia pun mulai mengajari Renji dengan benar.

-

"Hee? Tumben siswa kelas 2-3 udah pada masuk kelas semua. Padahal belum bel…" heran Hinamori mengintip.

"Katanya, mereka hari ini ada ujian. Terus, kalo nilainya kurang dari 70…mereka harus lari 1000x lapangan American Football…" jelas Kira.

"1000x lapangan American Football? Siapa yang...?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei..." jawab Hisagi datar.

_"The king of killer itu,ya? Berjuanglah, kelas 2-3.."_ batin Hinamori.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rukia, Ichigo mana? Kok dari tadi gak keliatan?" tanya Renji sedikit rileks dulu. "Ooh,dia ada dibelakang,tuh…lagi belajar dengan serius…" jawab Rukia menunjuk kearah meja belakang. Renji pun melihat meja paling belakang dengan aura hitam dan Ichigo yang tengah belajar dengan serius ditengah aura hitam itu sampai memakai ikat kepala **'RAJIN PANGKAL HIDUP!! MALAS PANGKAL KEMATIAN!!'**…

"Hmmm, setelah volumenya dicari…sekarang nyari luas selimut. Rumusnya adalah…hmm…" ucap Ichigo layaknya dukun beranak.

"Berjuanglah, Ichigo…" bisik Renji.

**"Toushiro!!!"** panggil Matsumoto cempreng. Hitsugaya yang tengah belajar fisika langsung terganggu konsentrasinya.

"Matsumoto! Apaan,sih? Gak tau lu kalo gw lagi belajar,ha?" kesal Hitsugaya gebrak meja. "Gomen ne, ne Toushiro…ajarin aku fisika,dong!" pinta Matsumoto sambil menatap mata Hitsugaya.

"Fisika? Gw aja lagi belajar mati-matian gini…" tolak Hitsugaya. "Oho! Kumohon!! Ajari aku fisika!! Aku gak mau kalo ampe suruh lari 1000 putaran lapangan American Football!! Nanti dada besarku bisa kempes dan aku jadi wewe gombel…!!" pinta Matsumoto yang kali ini sampai sujud dikaki Hitsugaya.

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Ayo, belajar bersamaku disini…" ajak Hitsugaya yang nyerah.

**- Teng, teng –** bel berbunyi. Dalam serentak, seluruh siswa kelas 2-3 teriak hingga terdengar sampai neraka [1]. Lalu, masuklah guru yang mengadakan ujian terkutuk ini. Kuchiki Byakuya *Dibantai abis ama Byakuya*. Mengapa seluruh siswa kelas 2-3 belajar semua pelajaran? Itu karena Byakuya memberikan 100 soal untuk 4 mata pelajaran pokok. 25 soal IPA, 25 soal Matematika, 25 soal Bahasa Jepang, 25 soal Bahasa Inggris.

"Masukkan semua buku kalian kedalam tas! Letakkan tas kalian diluar kelas! Jangan sampai ada yang berani menaruh buku dilaci meja…**Abarai Renji!!**" perintah terakhir Byakuya membuat Renji yang sedang menyembunyikan buku dilaci mejanya terhenti dan dia langsung mendengus kesal sambil memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas.

"_Cih! Ketauan!"_ umpat Renji dalam hati.

"Jangan ada yang berani menaruh ponsel didalam baju, **Matsumoto Rangiku!!**" kalo yang ini, membuat Matsumoto yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik pakaian dalamnya terhenti. Dia cemberut dan menghentikan tindakannya.

"_Huuh! Emangnya Kuchiki-sensei punya mata dibelakang kepala,ya?"_ batin Matsumoto.

"Semua ponsel letakkan dimejaku! Tidak pakai telor! Maksudku…tidak pakai lama!!" cetus Byakuya galak. Segeralah para siswa menjalankan perintah Byakuya. Beberapa menit kemudian, lembar soal dan jawaban dibagikan. Mulailah ujiannya.

(A/N: Untuk tulisan yang di bold ato diitemin..berarti itu adalah jawaban mereka. Kalo yang tulisan biasa, itu hanya perkataan batin mereka yang gaje…)

**- Soal Fisika –**

1. Apa yang dimaksud dengan komet?

"_Nah lo! Komet? Mampus gw! Gw gak baca lagi yang ini…emm, seinget gw…__**komet itu…benda langit yang dapat memancarkan cahayanya sendiri tanpa adanya bantuan dari matahari. Cahayanya kinclong abis**__…Woho! Sama kayak kepalanya Ikkaku,dong?"_ batin Ichigo yang menuliskan jawabannya setelah garuk-garuk kepala.

"_Wah! Untung gw dah baca yang ini…__**komet itu adalah…benda-benda yang beterbangan dilangit tanpa sayap dan tak pernah jatuh karena diluar angkasa gak ada gravitasi. Kalo jatoh kan ntar dia punya ekor..jadi tinggal nyangkut di Mars dah...**__Hihihi! Kalo begini,sih…gw bisa dapet 100…!!"_ batin Renji cengar-cengir percaya diri sendiri menuliskan jawabannya.

*Jawaban dan soal yang lainnya di skip aja*

2. Apa itu Matahari?

"_Ett,dah! Masa begini aja pake nanya? Kuchiki-sensei gobloknya gada bates…__**matahari itu lagunya Agnes Monica. Yang lyrics'a Dengarlah…matahariku, suara tangisanku…**__makanya, kalo lu buta lyrics lagu…tanyain aja ama gw..hohoho!!"_ Yumichika yang lebih bodoh benar-benar menulis itu jawaban dilembar jawabannya. (A/N: Wah! Nyari mati dia…)

"_Yohohoho! __Belom tau,dia...**Matahari itu adalah sesuatu yang besar, gede, bercahaya dan manfaat banget buat ngeringin jemuran gw. Selain buat ngeringin jemuran, tuh matahari juga berguna banget buat ngelindungin gw kalo ada orang jahat. Kan kepala gw dah bersinar duluan ampe yang mau mukul gw kesilauan…**_" batin Ikkaku menuliskan jawabannya super bodoh dan gak jelasnya itu.

**- Soal Matematika -**

1. 50 x 90 : 45 + 10 – 108 = …

"_Aduh! Banyak amat,sih angkanya? 50 x 90 aja udah 150...trus dibagi 45 ditambah 10 dikurang 108…mana gw tau hasilnya! Kuchiki-sensei banyak maunya,nih! Skip! Skip! Skip!"_ batin Matsumoto rada kesal sambil meninggalkan soal ini dan berlanjut ke soal yang lain.

"_Matilah kita bareng kodok! Angkanya kebanyakan!! Pas…pas! Lanjut soal laennya aja,dah!!"_ kesal batin Inoue yang lanjut ke soal lain setelah memukul dahinya.

**- Soal bahasa Jepang -**

1. Ubahlah kedalam bahasa Jepang kanji!!

a. Aishiteru

b. Tabidatsu kimi e

"_Nyawa gw ampe sini aja! Gw gak bisa nulis kanji!!!! Maklumlah, gw kan bukan orang Jepang. Gw nih orang Papua…!!"_ batin kesal Rukia dan melompati soal lainnya.

"_Hh, gw sayangnya cuma ama Inoue-san. Jadi, ngapain gw nulis 'Aishiteru' kalo Inoue-san gak ngebaca? Yang baca malah Kuchiki-sensei…hii!! Entar dikirain gw suka lagi sama Kuchiki-sensei..hoek! amit-amit,dah! Soal berikutnya aja,dah!"_ batin Ishida gemetaran dan sangaaat gemetaran.

2. Ubahlah ke bahasa Jepang!!

a. Kau mau makan bersamaku?

b. Bersenang-senang,yuk!

"_Ini sensei normal gak,sih? Dari tadi pertanyaannya gak ada yang bener. Salah ngambil soal kali ni bocah!! Soal buat SLB dikasih ke SBCS Sekolah Base Camp-nya Setan…"_ keluh Hitsugaya meratapi soalnya.

"_Makanannya gratis,gak ya? kalo gratis…ngikut aja,aah…"_ batin Zabimaru Saru.

"_Makan malam ama cowok cakep? Mana ada cewek yang nolak,siiih!!!"_ girang Haineko yang jawabannya ngaco abis.

**- Soal Bahasa Inggris -**

1. Ubah dalam bahasa Jepang!!

a. Can you hear me?

b. After a Thousand nights

"_Emm, __**atashi wa hitori janai!!"**_ jawab Tobiume menuliskannya.

"_Ini mah gampang! __**Koyoi, tsuki ga miezutomo!!**__"_ dengan percaya diri Renji menuliskan jawabannya.

2. Apa arti dari:

a. Menikahlah denganku!

b. Bonus…

"_Kyaaaaa!!!! Gw diajakin married ama cowok cakep!!!"_ jerit batin Haineko.

"_Hiii!!! Gw diajakin married ama cowok!!" _Hitsugaya pun langsung merinding.

"_Bah? Apaan,nih? Bonus? Apa bahasa inggrisnya bonus,yak?"_ pikir Ichigo garuk kepala pake pulpen.

"_Bonus tuh nama band,'kan…? Aduh! Gw lupa lyricsnya lage..."_ tebak Yumichika.

"_Bonus sama dengan obral! Obral sama dengan diskon! Diskon sama dengan irit!! Gw harus cepet dapetin tu bonus!!!"_ semangat Matsumoto dan Inoue serentak dalam batin masing-masing.

"_Bonus?? Hemm, biasanya kalo gw beli cemilan pisang…gw dapet bonus. Nah! Brarti __**bonus tuh cemilan pisang!!**__"_ tak perlu diberitahu siapa yang berkata seperti ini. Kolaburasi antara Renji dan Zabimaru Saru lah yang jawab.

2 jam kemudian, semua soal dan lembar jawaban sudah dikumpulkan. Byakuya langsung melotot begitu melihat jawaban para siswa iblisnya. Terutama melihat lembar jawaban Renji yang malah digambarin pisang pontianak, ambon, raja, dll. Lalu, Byakuya keluar kelas dengan perasaan aneh.

_"Gw salah ngelamar kerja,nih kayaknya…masa guru professional kayak gw disuruh ngajar dikelas kumpulan para iblis. Mending iblisnya pinter dan serem. Isinya hanya orang idiot semua!!"_ batin Byakuya turun tangga. Sode no Shirayuki yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hyorinmaru dan SenbonZakura diambang tangga melihat Byakuya yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan wajah keriput berkata "Terlalu banyak menghadapi idiot kelas 2-3 bikin Kuchiki-sensei berkerut…!!" pada Hyorinmaru dan SenbonZakura. Senbon dan Hyorin hanya 'Hmm,Hmm'…

**- Sementara itu, dikelas 2-3 –**

"Duh, hasilnya bagaimana,yak?" tanya Inoue cemas. "Tenang aja! Pasti bagus,deh! Kita kan dah belajar…" semangat Matsumoto.

"Anak kelas 2-3 mah harus kompak! Kalo salah…harus salah semuanya…" ucap Ichigo enteng banget.

"Emangnya kau mau kalo harus lari 1000x lapangan American Football walo bersama-sama?" tanya Rukia sinis. "Selama gw larinya bareng ama lu…gw mau aja…" ucap Ichigo ngerayu sambil menyolek pipi Rukia. Langsunglah Rukia menonjok Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!"

**- 2 hari kemudian, dikelas 2-3 -**

**"!!!!!!!!"** jerit salah satu siswa kelas 2-3.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa nilai gw begini?? Kenapa nilai gw isinya muka orang lagi mewek?? Ngehina gw loo??" tanya Renji meratapi ulangannya.

"Bodoh,kau!! Itu kau dapat nol!! Sengaja digambarin begituan ama Kuchiki-sensei tau!!" cetus Rukia yang dapet nilai pas rata-rata.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!! Padahal tinggal 0,1 lagi biar nilai gw tujuh!! Sialan!! Lari,dah gw…makin pendek dah gw!" kesal Hitsugaya yang sujud dilantai.

"0,1 ini…lu rayu aja Kuchiki-sensei…" usul Ishida. "Rayu? Gimana caranya?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Lu pake baju maid aja!!" jawab Ishida semangat sambil mengeluarkan baju maid dari tasnya. Hitsugaya langsung Jawdrop.

**"Lu aja yang make!!!"** bentak Hitsugaya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Byakuya masuk dengan aura hitam sambil tersenyum licik.

"Fufufu, yang dapat nilai kurang dari 70…lari 1000x lapangan American Football…**SEKARANG!!!"** perintah Byakuya seram. Serentak para siswa yang mendapat nilai do,re,mi langsung ngibrit.

**"KAMI MENGERTIIIII!!!"** lari secepat kilat.

Inilah hasil nilai dari siswa 2-3:

Abarai Renji: 0

Hitsugaya Toushiro: 69

Inoue Orihime: 60

Ishida Uryuu: 75

Kuchiki Rukia: 70

Kurosaki Ichigo: 47

Madarame Ikkaku: 0

Matsumoto Rangiku: 12

* * *

**Finish**

Crimson: Anu, gomen kalo ceritanya gaje dan gak sesuai kalo dikategorikan sebagai fic. Tapi, Crims berharap para readers senang membacanya..Fic ini sebagai persembahan aja karena Crims abis UN..Mohon kerjasamanya. Tolong direpiu,yak…

OMAKE:

[1] Hiruma yang saat itu sedang dineraka.

"Haa? Suara sialan apa itu? Seperti suara kucing kejepit saja…" ucap Hiruma mengelap senjatanya.

"Mungkin penghuni neraka baru…" jawab Mamori lembut.


End file.
